entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Belarus
Natalia Alfroskaya the Republic of Belarus. Canon history Stone Age (100,000-3,000 BC) It is said that there was life and settlements in the area that is now called Belarus so many years ago. Though the most noticeable artifacts from the time period trace back only 26,000 years, including but not limited to the discovery of the past of Berdysh, which traces back 23,000 to 24,000 years. Iron Age and Middle Ages (7th and 8th Century): During the Iron Age there were three main settlements in Belarus, settled between and around major river basins. (Dneiper, Dvina, and Pripyat). 7th-13th Century AD: Colonization by the Slavs began early on during the beginning centuries of AD; in time the Slavs had settled all over the region of Belarus, taking over the earlier Baltic cultures. The early 9th century recorded the existence of Polotsk and it’s Duchy in the Vitebsk and northern Minsk regions. It remained strong until the 13th century. 13th-16th Century: The Grand Duchy of Lithuania, Rus, and Samogotia was a powerful state that spanned over Belarus and other countries during the early 13th Century, it stretched as far out to the Black Sea. Grand Duchy rose to power under the reign of Mindovg throughout the 13th century, and only began to weaken around the 16th century. In 1569 the Grand Duchy and the Kingdom of Poland signed the Union of Lublin under equal terms. Rzecz Pospolita (Rzeczpospolita) was born from it, and was very quickly a strong new chapter in Belarusian history. Rzeczpospolitia 1569-1795: Long wars occurred during this time period, Belarus rose up to fight with not only Russia, but with Europe. It was weakened by the long, hard battles and lost its independence and was divided among Russia, Austria, and Prussian rule. Important wars in this era include the Russo-Polish War (1654-1667) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russo-Polish_War_(1654%E2%80%931667) And The Northern War (1700-1722) http://www.saint-petersburg.com/history/northern-war.asp Both wars were incredibly long and hard on the Belorussian people, and the only ‘peace time’ in between was filled with smaller, less significant battles between the Russians and the surrounding nations. So, since I am going to be playing Belarus during the Rzecz Pospolitia area, I’m going to have her wearing her military uniform (http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Belarus_uniform.png), as well as have her having fallen to Wonderland during a near-death experience caused by the strong pressures of war. Entranceway history Died once by the hand, well mouth, of Duzell during the Vampire Game!Ball!Event. Since then she has a bit of a paranoia of people touching her throat. Relationships *Tony Eisler: Her roommate, she's grown quite fond of him in the short time she has been in Wonderland. She considers him a friend. Secretly she doesn't trust him to take care of himself and worries about his well-being. *Ganta: Treats him like a little brother, and worries over him when he gets injured. *Belkar: Despite his rash nature she has grown to find him interesting. His world is something new to her ( "...levels?" ) and she wants to get to know him better to understand him a little more. She enjoys drinking with him. *Xerxes Break: Just recently met him face-to-face, she enjoys his company but is a bit flustered around him now because of the Avatar!Play!Event where her actor gave his CPR. He has gave her a small urge for sweets since he gave her a piece of candy. *Russia: Deeply cares for her big brother, but due to the time-period she is from she is cautious and wary. She is suspicious of what he and America were doing in she and Tony's room... *America: Indifferent to him, but then again she doesn't know that he's bugged her room. *Azure Kite: She helped him fix his arms. Once they began to talk she became interested in him and his future... she's curious why he finds her time so fascinating though. External links *Wikipedia:Belarus *Logs Category:Characters Category:Axis Powers Hetalia